03 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kojak" (4) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 11.30 Żołnierz nieznany - wojskowy program dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Odkryta tajemnica wschodniej Anglii" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.15 Nie tylko dinozaury 13.35 Eko-Lego: "P" jak polarne regiony 14.00 Dookoła świata: W Indonezji 14.25 Zwierzęta świata "Na ścieżkach życia" (2) "Miłość" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.15 Taki pejzaż: Sudety (2) 15.35 My dorośli 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant oraz film z serii "Niezwykłe muzea": "Muzeum pożarnictwa" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dzień za dniem" (5) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 18.10 Magazyn katolicki 18.40 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kojak" (4) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 22.20 Peregrynacje pieszego jeźdźca: Krzysztof Daukszewicz 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Wódko, pozwól żyć 23.40 Język włoski (9) 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 Studio Sport - wielkie gonitwy 10.30 Teatr uliczny 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórzenie najciekawszych programów Dwójki 11.30 Przeboje MTV 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "The Carsat Crisis" (9) - język ang. w nauce i technice dla zaawansowanych 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Cywilny front" (7) - serial prod. USA 19.50 Cienie życia 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.45 Ad vocem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Teatr Sensacji Elihu Winer "Anatomia morderstwa" cz. I 23.15 Oblicza wiary "Rance -lekcja ciemności" - film dokumentalny 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TVL proponuje 18.30 Mój kumpel zwierzak - program dla dzieci 18.35 Filmy dla dzieci: Sąsiedzi (odc. 21 i 22) - Garaż, światło 18.55 TVL proponuje 19.00 Sami o sobie - mag. samorządowy 19.20 TVL proponuje 19.25 Spacer przez XX wiek (odc. A): Pomocna dłoń - film dok. 20.35 TVL proponuje 21.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.15 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 Pełna chata — serial 21.00 W.I.O.U. — serial 22.00 Chances — serial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 0.30 Magazyn mody MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Gwiazdy rapu 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie telewidzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert Paula Simona 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Historia zespołu Guns N'Roses 0.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny SERIALE: 8.45 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny SERIALE: 12.30 Młody i namiętny 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Ryzykowne! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Mini Playback Show — dzieci naśladują ulubione gwiazdy muzyki rozrywkowej 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe, o których pisała prasa 22.15 Sportowiec Roku — bezpośrednia transmisja gali z Domu Zdrojowego w Baden-Baden 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Prawo Los Angeles — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.30 Explosiv (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt.) 9.30 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt.) 10.20 Chiemgauer Volkstheater (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA 17.05 Idź na całość — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Wolffs Revier — serial krym. RFN 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! — potyczki słowne 22.15 Sakura Killer — film sensac. USA/Tajwan, 1987 23.50 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.55 Electric Blue — ang. serial erot. 0.35 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.30 Akut (powt.) Pro 7 5.20 Vegas — serial krym. USA 6.10 Wicki — serial komed. USA 6.30 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.10 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.00 Ein Colt fur alle File (powt.) 10.10 In der Gewalt der anderen (powt.) 11.50 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.40 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.10 Perry Mason — serial detek. USA 14.05 Der einsame Adler vom Last River (Drum Beat) — western USA, 1954 15.50 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.40 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Vollmacht zum Mord (Permission to Kill) — austr.—ang. film krym., 1975 22.10 T.J. Hooker — serial krym. USA 23.05 Gate III — Das Tor zur Hölle (The Gate 2) — horror USA, 1989 0.40 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 0.50 Der Nachtfalke (powt.) 1.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.55 Parker (powt.) 3.30 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.40 Perry Mason (powt. z godz. 13.10) Tele 5 6.20 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.55 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas — serial 9.45 Wieczorny zmierzch — serial 10.50 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.10 Wildcat 16.35 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.30 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt.) 18.00 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.00 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.00 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.05 The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (Mały supermózg) — film fab. USA, 1983 22.50 Walka z mafią — serial 23.40 Verhängnis auf Bestellung (Destiny to Order) — film fab. USA, 1989 1.20 Wiadomości 1.50 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego — serial 2.15 Dick Barton — Special Agent (Dick Barton — agent specjalny) — ang. film fab. (powt.) 3.25 Walka z mafią (powt.) 4.10 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 4.30 Nocny patrol (powt.) 5.20 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 5.45 Wildcat (powt.) 6.10 Igranie z ogniem (powt.) 6.35 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 9.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 11.00 Tajski kickboxing w Holandii 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Kręgle zawodowe, turniej kobiet w Fountain Valley w Kalifornii 13.30 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 15.30 Koszykówka NBA, San Antonio — Portland 17.30 Derby 18.30 Tenis, turniej Krafta, kobiety 19.00 Wyścigi zaprzęgów 4—konnych w Topeka, Kansas 19.30 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych, Mistrzostwa Samico 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 21.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 22.00 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii — migawki 23.00 Tajski kickboxing w Holandii 24.00 Golf, zawody o puchar króla Maroka, Hasana II 1.00 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych, Mistrzostwa Samico Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Piłka nożna, droga do Pucharu Toyoty 11.00 Eurofun — magazyn 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów, Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet 13.00 Piłka nożna, Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata — retransmisja finału z Hongkongu 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Formuła I — magazyn 17.00 Jeździectwo, Mistrzostwa Wspólnoty Europejskiej 18.00 Tenis ATP — magazyn 19.00 Motocykle, zawody na torze Carole pod Paryżem — retransmisja 19.30 Magazyn narciarski 20.30 Trans World Sport — magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Piłka nożna, eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata 1994. W programie migawki z meczów Cypr—Rumunia, Izrael—Bułgaria 23.30 Kickboxing 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu